moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sen o Legendzie cz.5
LoboTaker dochodziła ze swoim motorem do brzegu morza. W duchu modliła się, by miejscem, w jakie ona trafiła, nie był Izrael. Pomijając fakt, że tam znajdują się miejsca święte dla chrześcijan, to bardziej przerażała jej wizja spotkania z jakimkolwiek Żydem. Nie miała ona zamiaru brać paliwa od jakiegokolwiek Żyda, ba! Handel z Żydem ją przerażał. Niegdyś czytała co nieco na temat tejże rasy ludzkiej - są świetni w ubijaniu interesów, tyle że z reguły one układają się na ich korzyść. Ciężko jest ich przekonać, nie mówiąc o oszustwie. Wiedziała, że gdy natknie na taką transakcję, będzie musiała skrupulatnie z nimi negocjować. Negocjacje jednak z reguły dochodziły do radykalnych metod, czyli do przemocy. Myślała więc o takiej 'metodzie', lecz gdy przypomniała sobie o asortymencie wojska izraelskiego, nie wspominając o samym Mossadzie... Nie, najgorsze, co mogło ją spotkać, to transakcja z Żydem w jego kraju. A prawdopodobnie to ją czekało. Dochodząc do plaży zauważyła 2 osoby - dorosłego mężczyznę z dzieckiem, chłopcem około 10 lat. Lekko się przeraziła, gdyż nie zamierzała, szczególnie teraz, się z nikim spotykać. Zbladła jeszcze bardziej, gdy na głowach obu ludzi zauważyła jarmułki. - O k**wa - przeklnęła pod nosem. - Czyli jednak Izrael. Jestem w d*pie. Chłopiec spojrzał się na morze i krzyknął do mężczyzny: - Tato, tato, patrz! Niebieska Żydówka z motorem! Dziewczyna aż wzdrygnęła na dźwięk tych słów. Ze zgryzotą na twarzy patrzyła, jak chłopiec ciągnie za rękaw swojego ojca w jej stronę. - Tato, tato, to musi być znak! To musi być znak! - krzyczał mały chłopiec. - Nie sądzę, synu, by to był znak od Boga... - powiedział jękliwie mężczyzna. Chłopak stanął tuż przed baldanderką, gdy ta dobiła już do brzegu. Zmierzył ją swoim zaskoczonym wzrokiem i powiedział w stronę zabójczyni: - Czy jesteś jakąś wiadomością od Jahwe? Warto wspomnieć, że obie osoby mówiły po hebrajsku, a nasza główna bohaterka nijak go nie znała. Zaczęła w panice gestykulować, że w ogóle nie rozumie, lecz widząc minę nierozumiejącego chłopca, zrezygnowana, powiedziała po angielsku: - Nie kumam w języku Żydów. Chcę tylko paliwa. I nie, nie jestem znakiem od Boga. - A jesteś Żydówką? - spytał się chłopiec (po angielsku; o dziwo znał ten język). - Nie, nie jestem Żydówką!!! - Zabrakło paliwa? - spytał się starszy Żyd dziewczyny również po angielsku. - Taak... - powiedziała zrezygnowana baldanderka. - Jak daleko jest do stacji benzynowej? - Z jakieś 150 km. - Ile?!! - Spokojnie, spokojnie, panno niebieska (tłum. Ms. Blue). Mam znajomego, który sam handluje paliwem. Mieszka niedaleko stąd. - Suuper... - rozchmurzyła się lekko dziewczyna. - A długo się z nim negocjuje? - No cóż... chyba jak z każdym, no nie? Taaa....Chciałeś powiedzieć 'jak z każdym Żydem', co nie?, pomyślała mocno sceptycznie LoboTaker. Nie mając zbytnio wyboru, poszła z motorem za dwoma Żydami w stronę wyjścia plaży. *** W burdelu pozostało tylko parę osób, reszta poszła do swoich domów się przespać. Wśród pozostałych były: Przemek i Strange, gdzie piratka leczyła chłopakowi rany; Serek siedzący obok oraz Salai, Ins i Vellox, które ogarniały porządek po imprezie. - Z reguły nie boję się shinigami, nawet jego - zaczął mówić niebieskowłosy chłopak. - Ale po tym uroku coś mi nerwy szwankowały. W sumie, kiedy ta siksa na mnie wpływa, to jej mentorzy wydają się bardziej straszni... - No cóż... Mnie za to kolejna osoba chce przerobić na biżuterię - stwierdził smok. - Czy kiedykolwiek będę miał spokój?! - Zastanawia mnie jedno - wtrąciła się Salai, podczas gdy czyściła jeden z blatów. - Dlaczego Lobo wybrała Serka? Równie dobrze mogła wybrać kogoś innego... - Może do przekazania wiadomości doszło w trakcie waszego lotu? - zastanowiła się Ins. - Możliwe... Jednak czemu akurat mnie wybrała?! Bo wiedziała, że ten kosmita nie skrzywdzi Nowej!? - Możliwe - stwierdziła Strange, dalej opatrując rany Przemkowi. - Kto w końcu skrzywdzi "niewinną kotkę"? - powiedziała ironicznie. - Ałć! - przez te słowa zbyt mocno zacisnęła bandaż wokół ramienia chłopakowi, przez co ten jęknął. - Oj, wybacz. - Ech... Kurde, ona wiedziała, że normalnie bym rozpowiedział na prawo i lewo o jej zamiarach, a tak... Mam mięśniaka na karku... - To może jak nie chcesz mówić, to dasz się odczytać, co? - zaproponował Przemek, wystawiając rękę. - O nie nie nie nie, nic z tych rzeczy! Dobrowolne odczytanie to jak wypaplanie się z tajemnicy, a nie chcę mieć ponownej styczności z tym gostkiem! - No, ale przecież... - Dobrze wiem, że to by było nawet dla ciebie korzystne, Przemek! - Spokój do jasnej ciasnej! - wrzasnęła piratka na obu chłopaków, po czym odeszła od swojego chłopaka i podeszła do smoka z wyciągniętą ręką. - Daj mi tę kartkę. - Pogięło cię?! - obruszył się Serek. - Chcesz też mieć przechlapane?! - Nic mi się nie stanie, tylko daj mi tę kartkę. - Ty nie myślisz o moim zdrowiu i życiu, tak?! - Histeryzujesz teraz, Kaszub... Daj mi tę kartkę a będzie po kłopocie. - Nie dawaj - powiedziała istota stojąca w drzwiach wejściowych do burdelu. Jej wygląd oraz nietypowa aura zdradzała jej pochodzenie. - Ej, skądś cię znam... - przerwała swoją pracę Salai i spojrzała się na przybyszkę. - Czy ty czasem nie jesteś uczennicą tego buraka? - Że kogo niby? - spytała się zdziwiona asasynka, praktycznie już nic nie rozumiejąc. - Heh, zależy dla kogo jest burakiem, demonico - zaśmiała się lekko dziewczyna. - ale tak, jestem jego uczennicą i me imię brzmi Paige. - Brzmi jak pejcz - skojarzyła sobie Vellox. - Strój nawet nawiązuje do tego. Paige się skrzywiła. - Dostałam misję, by dopilnować tajemnicy danej temu smokowi. A że niewielu osobom zależy na jego życiu, to Wysoki wysłał mnie. Wie, że stwór jest przyjacielem jego podopiecznej i jej zależy na tym, by przeżył. Także nam zależy na życiu ostatniego osobnika tej rasy, jak i dotrzymaniu obietnicy. Dlatego najlepiej będzie, jak, drogi smoku, oddasz mi kartkę, a ja ją zniszczę. Równie dobrze ty sam możesz ją zniszczyć. - W sumie niezły pomysł - odparł Serek. - Ty mówisz na poważnie?! - zdziwiła się Strange. - Słuchasz się jakiejś s*ki, a własnej siostrze nie ufasz?! - Po pierwsze - zaczął wyliczać Serek. - sama mi nie ufasz, a po drugie - no kurde, tyle to razy mnie pobiłaś, że wątpię, byś myślała o moim zdrowiu! - Ech, to ty nadal masz mi za złe za ten żart z pralką? - westchnęła Strange. - Tak, mam, i to spory! - odparł smok, po czym sięgnął do swojej kieszeni. Z niej wyciągnął kartkę. Huchnął na nią, w mig ją podpalając. Przybyszka się lekko uśmiechnęła. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę być twoją osobistą ochroniarką - odrzekła czarnowłosa kobieta. - Po moim trupie, s*ko! - warknęła Strange i rzuciła się na shinigami z ostrzami w rękach. Obie wypadły poza burdel. Doszło do ostrej szarpaniny, gdzie kopniaków i szarpań za włosy (tak, za włosy) nie było końca. W końcu shinigami wyciągnęła swoją kosę, która była...kijem bejsbolowym z owiniętym drutem kolczastym wokół.thumb|312px - Dresówa wersja hard - stwierdziła zaciekawiona Vellox. - Kij? A ty co, na ustawkę się szykujesz czy jak? - piratka starała się dogryźć kobiecie. - Lepsze to niż jakieś nożyki do smarowania masła - zripostowała Paige. - Bijące się laski...coś ciekawego - stwierdził Smąriusz, lekko wychylając się z kieszeni Przemka. - Taa...ale niepokoi mnie jej broń, bo do byle jakich nie należy... - odparł, zamartwiając się przy tym, Przemek. *** Zabójczyni dotarła do rzekomego "dostawcy paliwa". Podeszła do skromnego domku, nieopodal plaży. Zapukała do drzwi. Otworzył jej starszy jegomość z długimi pejsami i kapeluszem podobnym do tego, co miała Lobo. - Szalom dziadziu - odezwała się baldanderka, pokazując znak klingoński. - Szalom....znamy się? - spytał się Żyd. - Nie, ale możemy się poznać - wyszczerzyła kły. - Podobno masz pan jeno trochu paliwa do mego motora, jo? - Słucham? - Żyd nie zrozumiał, gdyż pytanie wypowiedziała - niekontrolowanie - gwarą. Podrapał się po głowie, po czym wyszedł ze swego domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Może panienka powtórzyć pytanie, tym razem po angielsku? - Joo....ee, znaczy tak, tak - dziewczyna kapnęła się, że mówi "po swojemu". - Podobno sprzedajesz paliwo. Masz może takie dla motorów? - A mogę go zobaczyć? - Proszę. LoboTaker zaprowadziła mężczyznę do swego pojazdu. Spojrzał się na nie, chwilę pogładził się po brodzie, po czym rzekł: - Mam takie paliwo. Widzę, że posiada on intergalaktyczny silnik, tak? - Znaczy się potrafi latać - sprostowała baldanderka. - No, mniej więcej o to mi chodziło. Gdzie panienka leci? Chcę jako tako oszacować, ile potrzeba paliwa. - Na Kaukaz. - Na Kaukaz?! Uuu, daleekoo....Hmm, z dwa kanistry powinny wystarczyć, no chyba że bak jest pełny, to wtedy wystarczy jeden w zapasie. - Gdyby był pełny, to bym się tu nie zatrzymywała. - zażartowała dziewczyna. - Wezmę dwa. To ile płacę. - Ooo, to już mowa o zapłacie? Heheh... - Żyd lekko się zachichotał i zaczął pocierać dłonie. Zabójczyni się to nie spodobało. Doszło do najgorszego merituum dnia - negocjacje z Żydem. - Eee, to może najpierw zobaczę, jak wygląda to paliwo - próbowała przeciągnąć chwilę przed niezręcznym momentem i upewnić się, że nie kupuje gniota. Poszła z mężczyzną do garażu obok domu, gdzie miał składzik paliwa. Gdy podniósł bramę, jej oczom ukazał się garaż przepełniony kanistrami z paliwem. Od smrodu, jaki wydobywał się z pomieszczenia, aż ją zemdliło. Jegomość wszedł głębiej w pomieszczenie i wziął ze sobą 2 kanistry. Postawił tuż przy baldanderce i odkręcił zakrętki. Jegomość lekko przechylił jedno z kanistrów, by dziewczyna mogła się bardziej przyjrzeć. - Prawdziwy, czysty olej silnikowy, specjalny dla motorów - odrzekł Żyd. - Nie widzę przebłysków tęczy, co znaczy, że nie ma tam wody. - zaczęła oceniać ów płyn Lobo. - Ciecz wydaje się być typowo oleista, żółtawy odcień... Przerwała swą wypowiedź, by zbliżyć twarz do wylewu kanistra. Powąchała z sekundę, po czym gwałtownie cofnęła głowę, dostając mdłości. - Tak, to musi być olej - odrzekła, przełykając zawartość żołądka i zatykając usta palcami. - Pokaż mi jeszcze drugi baniak. Żyd zakręcił pierwszy kanister i przystawił drugi dziewczynie. Sprawdziła i potwierdziła identyczność obu płynów. - No dobra... To pora na- - przerwała, krzywiąc się przed faktem dokonanym. - O k**wa, nie.... - O taaaaak - zaszczebiotał podstarzały Żyd, ponownie pocierając rękoma. - K**wa, niech mnie katują, wsadzają do wrzątku, przypalają...ale negocjować z Żydem?! - mówiła do siebie baldanderka, po czym zwróciła się do "sprzedawcy": - Przecież wy sprzedajecie drożej nawet od samych Arabów! - No nieee, aż tak drodzy to my nie jesteśmy... - Ta, ehe, i zapewne jak nie pogrożę hakiem, to nie przyleci wojsko izraelskie... - Dla miłej panienki sprzedam za 50$. Dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego z miną "ty k**rwa kpisz?". Po głowie to samo jej przeleciało. - Dziadziu, jak się okaże, że w stacji nieopodal za takie baniaki dostanę po 30$, to ci k**wa zrobię z d*py Wiosnę Arabską! - Noo, blisko, bo sprzedają po 35 - powiedział cicho Żyd, zginając głowę na bok, by "klientka" nie dosłyszała. - Że co ty tam gadasz, dawidowcu jeden?! - Nic nic - uśmiechnął się szeroko Żyd. - To co, 55$ i będziemy kwita? - ŻE ILE K**WA?! - dziewczyna nie wytrzymała, wyciągnęła i przystawiła hak pod szyję chłopa. - Albo zaczniesz porządnie negocjować, a nie robić ze mną jakieś machlojki, albo powieszę cię za twoje własne jelita, kapisz?! - Ajajajajajjj - Żyd podniósł dłonie na wysokość twarzy. - Nie tak ostro, panienko... To może 45? - 20. - 40. - 35. Kurde, jeszcze chwila, a sprzedam moje najlepsze baniaki za krocie!, zaczął panicznie myśleć Żyd. ''Muszę podnieść stawkę, inaczej koledzy z branży mnie wyśmieją! '' - To może jednak te 40? - próbował przekonać klientkę. - To może jednak prócz napleta nie będziesz miał całego ch*ja? - wciąż trzymała wysoko swój hak, lekko przyciskając do szyi Żyda. - A-ale panienko, to są moje najlepsze paliwa z całego garażu! - Kurde, sądzisz, że nie potrafię liczyć? - baldanderka zmierzyła go wzrokiem. - Przecież wiem, jak wysoko stoi dolar! I tak śmierdzisz drożyzną! Kurde bele, gdybym nie miała pustego baku i nie wpadła na takie zad*pie, to bym pewnie gdzie indziej poszukała dostawcy i taniej kupiła! - No dobrze, dobrze! - Żyd czuł, że w żyłach rośnie mu poziom adrenaliny spowodowany strachem przed dziewczyną. - Niech już będzie to 35$ i ani centa niżej - powiedział zrezygnowany. - Stoi - zabójczyni odciągnęła hak z szyi i wyciągnęła z kieszeni portfel. LoboTaker dała należytą sumkę Żydowi, wzięła oba kanistry i powędrowała z uśmiechem na twarzy w stronę motoru. Jeden z nich wypróżniła, wlewając oleisty płyn do baku motoru, po czym włożyła resztę paliwa i cały drugi kanister do walizki doczepionej z tyłu motoru. Walizkę zamknęła, weszła na motor i go włączyła. Silnik głośno zawarczał. - Dzięki za paliwo, Żydku - powiedziała w stronę mężczyzny stojącego obok. - Dobrze się z tobą handlowało. - Mi również... - powiedział niepewny swych słów Żyd. Dziewczyna ruszyła, a Żyd spojrzał się w górę, jak ta odlatuje na swoim motorze. - Nigdy...więcej... handlować z ludźmi o dziwnym wyglądzie... - głośno westchnął, łapiąc się za pierś. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sen o Legendzie Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures